Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations
by yoni-mieru
Summary: England gets the shock of his life when a group of strangers fall right out of the sky and land on his porch! And... is that rabbit on his head wearing a red earring? Country and human names used for the travelers' sake... R&R!
1. Chapitre 1

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**---**

_Note: This fanfiction of _Hetalia _crosses over with a fanfiction of _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_ having a similar title_. _Although it isn't necessary to read the other fanfiction to understand the events in this _Hetalia_ fanfiction, you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz while Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. _

* * *

It was one of those days in London when there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun basked all in its warmth. Seated on the porch of his house, England contemplated the sight with a fresh cup of tea. His country was finally starting to recover from the horrid recession, albeit very slowly. France hadn't bothered him at all for a week (rather, he put his phone on silent and never answered any of his calls or text messages).

And seeing the fairies and gnomes playing around his garden made him pleased. It was a perfect day.

That is, until a drop of water fell on his teacup.

England looked up and saw clouds suddenly gathering and turning grey above his house. As if to confirm his assumptions, another drop fell right between his eyes. So much for a sunny day.

He rushed to remove the tea set from the porch table before the rain could grow any stronger. Dry under his roof, he stared at his now drenched garden with the gnomes and fairies running from the rain. The plants may enjoy the shower, but they surely didn't like it. He frowned.

Then, he heard a strange sound coming from above him. It sounded like the sky was experiencing an earthquake. "What on earth…" He looked up, curious, and stared at what happened next.

Just when the sound couldn't get any louder, the sky _bent_ as if at an unknown weight. Slowly, the sky gave way and gently dropped whatever it burdened right on his porch. England continued to stare, as the sky seemed to tear itself away from the weight and reveal… He blinked.

Laid on top of each other was a group of people who wore strange-looking clothes and looked more than slightly uncomfortable. Three men were squashed on top of the other with a lone girl fast asleep at the top of the pile. To top it off, a strange white rabbit dropped out of the sky and landed securely on England's head.

"We've arrived at a new world!" it exclaimed in its high-pitched voice.

The man at the bottom of the pile glared at the creature on his head, glinting red eyes just like Prussia's eyes. "You stupid puffball, couldn't you have made a better landing!?" The thing merely laughed.

Another man on the pile, the one with blonde hair, gave an easy smile. "Well, at least we've landed safely."

The other man, more of a boy than a man, seemed to be the only one aware of the nation standing before them. "Um…"

England narrowed his eyes at them and muttered, catching the other strangers' attention, "Who are… all of you?"

~oOoOoOo~

England held the white creature on his lap as he looked at the strange group carefully. "So you're saying," he muttered with a frown, "that you're all from… another world and that you're travelling across _other_ worlds in search of _feathers_?"

The boy, Syaoran, nodded. Since they appeared right before England's eyes, he thought it polite of them to give him an honest reason, as farfetched as it sounded. Then again, he himself practiced magic so he was aware of its many possibilities. Besides, they didn't look like the type to cause much mayhem (except perhaps that big man with the red eyes). Syaoran, at least, seemed like a trustworthy boy.

England looked at the sleeping girl on his couch before continuing, "And these feathers are needed to save this girl, Sakura?"

"That's right," the brown-haired boy confirmed. "Have you seen this feather by any chance?"

"Here," the blonde man, Fai, said and showed the man a sheet of paper with a drawing of the feather on it. "Maybe this'll help."

England took the paper from him and looked at it critically. The feather was uniquely beautiful, he couldn't help but notice, with its pristine white barbs and elegant diamond shape lengthened and almost curved at the tip. He particularly stared at the red mark of loops and strokes on its surface with an intricate shape of a heart in the middle of it.

He sighed and placed the paper on the coffee table before him. "I'm afraid I haven't," he replied sullenly and looked out to the window. It was still raining heavily outside. "And with this kind of weather, it'll be difficult to find it anywhere…"

Then, the white creature on his lap lifted a small paw cheerfully. "Mokona can sense the feather!"

England looked at the white creature, Mokona, surprised. "You can?"

It nodded and said, "It's faint, but it's definitely here!"

Syaoran explained at England's expression, "Mokona's been a great help in finding Sakura's feathers in every world we go to." Mokona bounced off England's lap and onto Syaoran's awaiting hands. "Is it alright with you if Sakura-hime stays here for a while?"

"All of you can stay here for as long as you need, but," England blinked, "where are you going?" He looked around as the other two went for the door along with the boy.

Syaoran looked at him with determined eyes. "We're going to look for Sakura-hime's feather now. If we take too long, we won't be back until nightfall." With that, the group left the room.

England looked at the closed door for a moment and glanced at the still sleeping Sakura on his couch. Even when he was aware of the many things magic could achieve, he didn't realize it could be so unpredictable. The markings of that feather looked a lot like a symbol of some sort, something magical. Moreover, Syaoran's group just appeared _right out of a piece of the sky_.

He realized then that he only knew so little of magic even with all the spell books and scrolls in all of Europe (well, most; Norway kept some of his own). Of course, he also wanted to help Syaoran and Sakura, but this was a good chance for him to learn a new kind of magic!

He paused to look out the window again and jerked at a thought. "Hey, at least bring an umbrella with you!"

* * *

**A/N: **And there goes my first! attempt of making a fanfic. Please comment (maybe even critique), I'd be so happy :)

Oh yeah, this fanfic has a twin! over in the Tsubasa side, though both would be on the cross-over category. Just to be clear (and coz I was worried about the rules), when I mean 'twin', I mean 'fanfics with _similar _elements but _not the _same'. So both storylines are roughly drawn on the same line, but different perspectives make them unique to each other. Okay? :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**---**

* * *

Today seemed to not love him as well as France hoped for either.

His country still wasn't doing very soundly despite announcements of the end of the financial crisis. England hadn't been answering any of his phone calls or text messages at all for a week. He thought going to his rival's house for a surprise visit might stimulate a good reaction out of the bushy-browed Brit, which never failed to satisfy him yet. Instead, he was stuck in the middle of a sudden downpour just blocks away from England's house.

France sighed, and shivered at the cold as he sheltered himself underneath an overhang. It was not his particular perfect day.

Then, a certain group on the other side of the street caught his eye. He was surprised to find England out in the rain too, using that plain and unfashionable umbrella of his. France didn't expect him, though, to be talking to some humans.

One of them was tall and thin with light blonde hair and blue eyes similar to his. He also had a rather good-looking face with an interesting smile. Hm, maybe he'll check the man out sooner rather than later. The other human beside him was much bigger, most of the muscle he could tell sadly hidden away underneath that black coat. Although, his hard face plainly read not to mess with him. Those red eyes (that eerily looked like Prussia's) added a threat of death somewhere.

France squinted his eyes at the other one England was talking to at that moment. He couldn't see him very well because of the heavy rain, but he looked just like…

"…Spain?"

"Si, mi amigo?"

He looked back in surprise and found Spain waving at him with Prussia wrapping an arm around his shoulder and a toothy grin sent his way. If Romano were around to see the albino nation's fingers slowly tucking themselves underneath the oblivious Spaniard's shirt, makeshift weapons would most probably be thrown their way. France particularly glanced at the planks of wood leaning on the wall.

The two nations also had their own umbrellas with them, Spain with his bright red tomato umbrella and Prussia with his chick—no, Gilbird umbrella.

It made him miss his own rose umbrella.

France shook his head and approached them, asking, "Mes amis, what are you two doing here?"

"We were gonna to go to one of the pubs here and get England to come with us," Prussia replied with a smirk. His face was already close enough to have violated Spain's personal space in many degrees but as usual, he didn't notice anything.

France came under Spain's umbrella and began loosening the unsuspecting nation's neatly buttoned shirt. If the volatile Italian wasn't with him, then France was going to make out the most of the opportunity. "Is that so?"

The Spaniard nodded cheerfully, as if not feeling the other nations' hands travelling around his exposed skin. "Care to join us?"

France hummed in thought and at the feel of the Spaniard's waist. "How could I refuse?"

The French already had his hands wrapped around his hips when Spain's mouth gaped. "Look over there!" he said, pointing to the group on the other side of the street. "Isn't that England? But… who's he with?"

"Oi! England!" Prussia shouted as loud as he could over the heavy rain. But the nation only waved at the other people and walked the other way, completely ignoring his awesome words. It wasn't awesome to ignore his awesome words, even if it was his awesome – but not as awesome as him – pubmate.

He was about to come over to the Brit and personally get his attention when France said, "Non, non, Prusse! Wait a moment and listen to my plan."

The albino nation looked back at the French. "A plan?"

"Oui!" A plan, which he cleverly thought up in the spur of the moment. "We need to find out who those humans are and how they're with England."

"Why?" England could be with anyone he wanted, if only to follow in Prussia's awesome example.

Then, France gave them a calculating smile. "Mes amis, this is England we're talking about. He wouldn't just associate himself with humans unless it was his boss, or that it was necessary. These humans must have something that England likes about them. Besides," he continued at the Spaniard's still confused face, "they could be potentially new pubmates."

"En serio?" Spain awed and then his eyes went for the group of humans about to go around a corner. "Then, let's go!"

"Ah, wait mon ami," France interjected before Spain could leave him out in the cold rain. "Make sure they don't see you. They manage to be friendly with our Brit despite his vulgar mouth, so they must be strong in their own ways to deal with that."

"Huh? Aren't you coming with us?" the Spaniard asked and France blinked at him with a smile. He knew Spain wasn't _always_ oblivious and he should be used to those unsuspecting moments when he wasn't. Still, the nation hadn't noticed the entire time of his unbuttoned shirt.

"I'll head off to England's house and meet you there. I still have… another errand to go to." Namely, to find the unsuspecting Brit and finally satisfy his day. "Oh, and can I borrow your umbrella, Prusse? This nasty rain caught me by surprise without mine."

Prussia scratched his head at the nation and only realized Gilbird was nestling in his hair, asleep. He carefully replaced it into his coat's breast pocket without waking it up. "Fine," he finally said, handing over his Gilbird umbrella. "But we're going off drinking after this."

"Bien sûr!" the French merely called out to them as he dashed off to try to catch up to England.

The other two nations just stood there for a moment when Spain said with a smile, "Here, we can share my umbrella. It's colder out here than I thought."

At that, the Prussian grinned and hugged the other nation. "Thanks, Spain! You're awesome!" Though, not as awesome as him.

As they made their way to spy on the unsuspecting group of humans, the unsuspecting group of nations never realized of another nation spying on them the whole time. He had been listening on to everything they just said and particularly eyed the albino and the French molesting the oblivious Spaniard. The corner of the wall was already crushed beyond repair under his infuriated grip.

"Stupid fucking Spagna."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all those who reviewed the twin stories - they make me happier than they know :)

Please continue to comment/critique! I was very overwhelmed to write in France and Prussia's POV (too much l'amour and awesomeness there) and I'm not sure if they're out of character or not. I always thought the Trio are... very close.

Here are notes of translation for those not-that obvious words:

En serio? (Sp) – Really?

Bien sûr! (Fr) – Of course!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**---**

* * *

Water drops fell down on the carpet as England hung his coat on the nearby hanger and propped his umbrella onto the basket. He hurried over to the room where he left the sleeping Sakura on his couch. When he entered the room, he sighed of relief at the sight of her still asleep. Placing the shopping bags beside the couch, he looked over the girl with a curious eye.

Sakura looked foreign (no surprise there), though some of her features did resemble those of the Japanese. In fact, her name sounded like something Japan told him before. Yes, now he remembered. Those beautiful pink flowers growing on Japan's trees were called _sakura_, weren't they?

He smiled at the girl's peaceful face. He wondered what kind of pleasant dream she was having to have such a face.

England looked over at the unlit fireplace and suddenly shivered at the lack of warmth in the room. He carefully adjusted the blanket over Sakura before leaving the room to prepare a cup of tea. A nice cup of Earl Grey tea should warm him up just fine.

In the kitchen, he let the stove heat the filled kettle while he went over the cupboard that had his many boxes of tea. He smiled in satisfaction at the box of Earl Grey tea in his hand when he spotted the coffeemaker under the pantry. He scowled.

He eventually gave in to America's endless whining whenever the nation dropped a surprise visit to his home and found nothing but the bitter tea for a drink. He told the American that he was being a complete prat and that tea was a delicious beverage. But the ungrateful nation just frowned at him the way a spoiled child pouts whenever he doesn't get whatever he wants. And remarked that only his cooking was worse than the leaf-induced liquid.

England sighed in frustration. Honestly, he wondered how he managed to retain his sanity around the haughty nation the whole time.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the whistling kettle. Shaking his head, he went into preparing the tea. He spotted the tea set looking pretty in the still open cupboard and smiled. Perhaps he could enjoy his tea while looking after Sakura in the same room. Nodding at his decision, he replaced the steaming hot tea into the teapot and placed it along with two teacups on a tray.

As he skillfully opened the door to the room with his hands full, England thought of lighting up the fireplace while he was inside. He didn't expect to find a pair of curious green eyes looking back at him. He mortifyingly realized that his mouth was gaping; he suddenly found it hard to say something – anything! Then, the girl smiled at him. "Hello."

He still found it difficult to utter anything and barely managed a nod. Slowly, he approached her and placed the tray on the coffee table. However, he couldn't place himself to sit on the couch so he just stood there. Finally, his mouth worked out to ask, "Your name is Sakura, right?"

When she nodded, he felt a wash of relief and let out a smile. He relaxed and decided to sit on the couch's armrest instead. "My name is Arthur Kirkland," he introduced, "but you can call me Arthur." She didn't say anything and he felt the nerves return. Then, he spotted the tea set on the coffee table. Quickly, he offered her a teacup and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

He saw her nod cheerfully and immediately went to work on the tea. It didn't take him long before he gave her a cup of steaming Earl Grey tea. She accepted the cup with grateful eyes and he watched her silently with a smile. Her manners were perfect, very ladylike. Almost like that of a princess…

Then, the thought was quashed when she jerked the teacup back from her and stuck out her tongue. "Hot!"

England couldn't help but chuckle outright. She was still a child, after all. "Careful, I just got the water right out of the kettle. Would you like some milk to go with your tea?"

"Yes, please."

With a smile, he poured a good amount of it on her teacup until the tea turned to a satisfyingly lighter brown. She took a more careful sip and her eyes beamed. "Delicious!" She gave him a smile that warmed him the way no tea could ever accomplish.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he replied, meaning it. "There's plenty more here on the teapot if you want any more." She nodded, sipping more of the tea.

Her manner of speaking sounded close to how Japan would say things. Syaoran and the others spoke the same way as well. England wondered if they were from a place similar to Japan's lifestyle. Perhaps he should ask the nation to come by and meet his guests.

He was about to prepare his own tea when Sakura lowered her teacup on the saucer. He paused, waiting patiently until she finally asked, "Um, where am I?"

England smiled. Of course, she was asleep when he told her companions of the new world they were in. "Right now, you're in my house here in London."

"London?" she echoed and he followed her gaze out into the window. It was raining so heavily outside that she couldn't see a good view of what his country looked like.

His smile lopsided and he feebly explained, "It doesn't always rain, though we usually go through the fog so days are usually wet. But we get by." Then, his smile widened, though thick brows furrowed as his eyes trailed to the sheet of paper with a sketch of Sakura's feather on it and he continued, "Syaoran and the others are out there right now."

Sakura suddenly looked back and surprised him with wide eyes. "Syaoran-kun is…!"

Slowly, he nodded. She even used the same honorifics as Japan. "He's looking around town with Fai and Kurogane as well." He smiled almost giddily as he added, "That cute rabbit is with him too. Mokona, I think."

She gripped onto her saucer tightly and his smile almost faltered at her troubled face. "And are they… alright? Nobody's wounded or…?"

"Everybody's just fine," he replied, encouraging a smile.

At his words, Sakura became chipper. "That's wonderful! I'm so glad everyone's okay!"

As England watched Sakura smile that warm smile of hers, he felt a stronger urge to help save this girl. He no longer felt it important if he could learn of a new kind of magic from the effort or not. Besides, she was one of the first to compliment his tea in a very long time.

He took a moment to look outside the window again and his good mood instantly left him at the sight of a haunting figure waving at him with an annoying smirk on his damned face. With Prussia's Gilbird umbrella over him. He blurted under his breath, "Bloody frog!"

England thought Sakura heard him when she cocked her to a side and asked, "Did you say something?"

"Ah, no! I-It's nothing! Um…" He needed to think up of an excuse, a distraction, anything to avoid Sakura from seeing that pillock France. Then, he remembered the shopping bags leaning on the couch and quickly showed them to her. "I bought you a change of clothes! Would you like to try them on?"

She blinked at his sudden offer but gave him a smile. "Sure!" she replied and took the bags.

Nodding, England quickly stood and led her out of the room, into the hallway and away from that pervert's point of view. "There's a mirror in my room so you can change there," he said as they reached the stairs going to the second floor. He was about to say something else when they heard a knock from the front door.

Blast, it must be France, here to ruin whatever good cheer he had. And possibly attempt to scare the poor girl right out of her skin.

England looked undecidedly from the door to his guest as he mentally tested his options. He either let France come inside the house and protect Sakura from the nation's quirks with his life or leave him out in the cold and not deal with the blasted nation to begin with. And perhaps find a hole on his front door at his persistent knocking.

However, Sakura seemed to have decided for him as she smiled. "It's okay. I'll go change while you can check the door."

"Oh, um, okay," England muttered dumbly. "Ah, my room is the second door to the left upstairs. I won't be long," he added as he went for the door. The sooner he got rid of the frog, the better.

Taking note to make sure from the peephole, he pried open the front door and immediately stated, "Piss off, moron."

France didn't look the least bit affected by the insult, and instead laughed as if he just said a joke. "Mon cher Angleterre!" he exclaimed with that goofy smile. "You finally opened the door!"

England merely scoffed. "You could've knocked a hole right out of my door if I hadn't."

"Ah, but I assumed that bushy head of yours had finally affected your hearing; your mind may not be far behind."

"My hearing is perfectly fine, you git! And I very well know that your own intellect has already dwindled from your excessive use of hair spray."

"Oh, aren't we the jealous one today. You're just filled with envy that you don't have hair as stylish and elegant as mine."

"Who would be jealous of a damn frog, you bloody git!"

"Oui! Who _would_ be jealous of hair as unsophisticated and punky as yours."

"Listen here, you bastard! Firstly, there is no such word as 'punky'. Secondly, I am not a punk, as you would most likely have meant. I am a gentleman!"

"Even if you say so, don't gentlemen not shout at their guests? Rather, you're acting just like a mugger."

"A mugger!?"

That was it! This jerk has hell to pay!

However, just as England clenched his fist, France cut him off with a surprising remark directed to something – to some_one_ – behind him.

"Ah, mon cher, you look beautiful today!"

* * *

**A/N: **Writing in England's POV is surprisingly amusing :) Though France made it difficult for me to make good insults - he's unpredictable like that.

Cookies for those who review these twin stories!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**---**

* * *

Prussia squirmed as he crouched behind a mailbox with Spain hiding from behind a wall.

Not only was he soaking wet from the rain, he was tired from the chase the other two humans gave them. He winced at the thought of the smallest one getting away from them. Damn it, it wasn't his style to hide away from anybody. He was the awesome Prussia after all!

Nodding in satisfaction at his decision, he left his hiding place and finally went up to the remaining humans. Only the big, black-haired guy noticed him approach though, so he called out, "You two! The one with the coats!" When the tall blonde-haired man turned to him, he grinned. Finally, the attention was all his. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

The blonde one gave him a smile. "Yes, my good sir! Is there something we can do for you?"

From behind, Spain finally caught up to him and tried to regain his breath. "Prussia… why did you come out like that all of a sudden?"

Prussia laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked back. "Someone as awesome as me shouldn't be hiding behind buildings like a coward! I should face the enemy head on without fear!" He laughed aloud once again.

The black-haired man looked at him oddly. "Enemy?"

"That's right!" he replied readily. Old man Fritz would be proud.

Beside him, Spain now looked worried. "Prus—I-I mean, Gilbert…"

Prussia wondered, in his laughter, why Spain just called him by his human name, though it didn't really matter. He was still awesome however they called him. The blonde man looked at him and asked, "Were you going to ask us something?"

Ask them something? What was he—oh, right. In his own awesomeness, he almost forgot about the less awesome matter. "How do you know Engl—Arthur?"

The humans didn't react when he almost called England by his country name; man, he was good. The blonde one regarded himself and the other guy as he replied, "We're travelers, you see, and Arthur-san offered to be our hosts while we're staying here in this country."

"You're travelers?" Spain suddenly perked up and came closer, his eyes bright. Prussia merely ignored him as he regarded the big, black-haired man. He looked like he could go against his awesomeness with those red eyes. Well, he wasn't going to have it! He stared challengingly at the man with red eyes.

Then, he overheard something that got his attention for a moment. "There are two, no, three more people in our group," the blonde one said. "One of them is resting in Arthur-san's house, while the other two are somewhere here in this city."

"The one that got away!" the albino nation exclaimed.

Fai nodded and smiled. "That's right!"

Of course, he was right. But then, he didn't think too much about that as the other man wanted to make some sort of staring contest with him. If the guy wanted to have a contest, then bring it on!

As the group interacted on their side of the street, Romano gritted his teeth at the sight. The stupid albino was currently having a staring contest with the other guy with red eyes. But that wasn't what clenched his fist around another poor edge of a wall.

The blonde human was talking to stupid Spagna far too closely for comfort. And the oblivious nation didn't notice anything wrong with it. The blonde-haired one may as well be one of France's people with all the advances he was doing.

When the blonde guy actually _grabbed_ for Spain's hands, that was the last straw.

Romano rushed out of his hiding place and shouted as loud as he could,

"Damn stupid Spagna!!"

He brightened for a moment when they looked frozen on their feet at the sight of him, but then it quickly faltered when the blonde man was _still_ holding hands with Spain.

"Idiot fucking Spagna!!"

Romano picked up the nearest possible projectile, this case being a plank of wood, and threw it straight at the blonde man. The rain must've changed its direction, though, as it hit the albino nation instead. Well, whatever. He was going for him later anyway. He took the trash lid from a nearby garbage can and aimed it at the blonde one's head.

The blonde man managed to dodge it and let it go to the black-haired guy behind him. Who caught the flying saucer with his bare hands. Dammit, who were these guys? He picked out random, non-sticky objects from the trash bin and threw them at the group itself. The big guy with black hair decided to use the trash lid he threw earlier as a shield from the worn-out shoe and toy car thrown at him.

Then, Prussia suddenly leapt back on his feet and laughed at his face. "You can't defeat the awesome Prussia like that!"

Romano paused in throwing disposables at them to glare at the infuriating albino. "Why you…"

"Loviiiiiiii~!"

He didn't notice Spain coming until the nation was right beside him and hugged the life out of him. "Oh, Lovi~!" he purred, hugging him tighter. Romano couldn't feel his arms any longer and had to let the empty wine bottle roll away to the ground. "You should've said that you were here this whole time."

"Shut up!" Romano managed to shout. First, he let the blonde man flirt with him and now he was hugging him? "Let me go, dammit!" he shouted on the nation's ears. "Let me go or I'll eat all your fucking tomatoes!"

But Spain only hugged him tighter than ever before, his face in despair. "No, Lovi! You can't do that!"

Romano only threatened him more. "I will, stupid Spagna! I'll eat all your fucking tomatoes, send out my whole fucking mafia at you," he smirked darkly at the sobbing Spain as he saved the worst for last, "and tell Russia that you want to be one with him!"

That got a rather high squeak from the Spaniard. He stopped blubbering on his already wet jacket, frozen at the last threat. However, as hard as he tried, Romano still couldn't get out of Spain's embrace.

Then, he heard the albino nation introduce him as Lovino. "It's Romano to you bastards!" he snapped at them.

He felt a nerve swell on his head at the blonde man's smile. "You can call me Fai. And this shady-looking fellow here is Kuro-pii!"

"It's Kurogane! And who are you calling 'shady'?" The black-haired man looked at the other human darkly, but his companion only laughed it off.

Prussia laughed along with him and wrapped an arm around the blonde human's shoulders. "Now that that's settled, let's go bar-hopping!"

Spain must have heard this because he looked at the other group with bright eyes. Romano saw his chance and kicked the Spaniard on the stomach with his knee. When the nation slumped to the puddle-filled floor, the still volatile Italian kicked him on the side. Repeatedly. Stupid Spagna.

He heard the blonde man say something. "We still have to find Syaoran-kun and Mokona."

"What?" the albino nation whined. Prussia thought for only a moment, until he said, "Well then, if that's the case, the awesome Gilbert will help!" He was just awesome that way – though there were so many other ways for him to be so awesome.

"You will?" the blonde man and the black-haired guy said almost at once, completely different expressions on their faces.

"Lovi and I will help too!" Spain suddenly cried out, hopping back on his feet. He thought he lost consciousness already; he wasn't twitching only a while a—

"What the fuck!" Romano didn't realize the next thing happening until the Spaniard latched an arm around him and dragged him across the empty road as they made their way to the other three.

"Then, as the hero, I'll help you too!"

All heads turned and found America walking up to them with the same goofy smile on his face. He also held an umbrella in one hand and a hamburger in the other. Typical of the American.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Romano spat, pausing in his struggle to remove himself from Spain's arm.

The newly arrived nation laughed aloud as he approached them. "I heard your call for help, so here I am!" It wasn't like he was eavesdropping on their conversation when he left the nearby McDonald's store. Heroes like him just have super-sharp hearing. And selective hearing.

Like right now, America ignored whatever the black-haired man and fuming Italian said to listen to the nicer-looking blonde man's question. "And who would you be?"

America laughed again and stuck out his now free hand (he could eat a hamburger in record time!), pointing at himself with his thumb as he announced,

"Alfred F. Jones, hero at your service!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear, more and more characters are coming out of the rain. I hope I can keep up with these new nations' streaks.

As always, reviewers of the twin stories deserve a huggle :"

Oh, and one more thing: be careful when the floor's wet (even with puddles). If there's a sign of 'slippery when wet', they mean 'don't walk over my shiny floor or your arse shall kiss it'.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**---**

* * *

Little Sealand whistled a happy tune as he walked in one of the busy streets of London, a sea blue umbrella keeping him dry from the rotten weather. He was off to that jerk England's house to look for blackmail material (he eventually ran out after that last World Meeting when he showed the other nations a record of the jerk nation's singing in the bathroom). And if that jerk was at home, which he most probably was, then Sealand could even show off something he just found earlier on.

It was a pretty feather, the kind the older nations used as a pen before some human invented a proper one. The feather actually looked like the type that England might like because of the fancy design on it and all. And he was going to show it off to that jerk England and make a jealous fit out of him! What fun!

He tucked the feather securely on his hat to keep his hands free and so that everyone who passed him by could see the pretty feather that he had. As he turned a corner and walked into a less occupied street, he thought he could hear footsteps. He continued to walk his way until he was sure someone had been following him.

Sealand turned to look behind him suddenly, and saw a strange teenager stop in his tracks. The young nation looked at the stranger suspiciously, his thick brows furrowed. "Who are you?"

"Um, well," the teenager stuttered, and Sealand took the time to look more closely at him. He wore a dark blue jacket over a black t-shirt and light brown pants tucked underneath black military boots. He stared right at the teenager's brown eyes when he finally found his mouth. "You see, I'm a collector of rare and exotic feathers and I happen to see the one there on your hat."

"Really?" Sealand's frown turned to a sly smile at that. He began to wonder how much his feather would cost (maybe £100K?) when he blinked and imagined the jealous glint on jerk England's eyes when he sees the feather. "Sorry, it's not for sale."

But the teenager urged, "But someone very important to me needs that feather!" He barely stifled a snort. Now he's just making stuff up.

Sealand stuck out his tongue at him and said, "No way! I need it to brag in jerk England's face!"

When he saw the confused look on his face, the micro-nation made a run for it. He was only a few meters away from the weird teenager when he heard him come after him again. As the two ran through the street, Sealand looked back and saw him closing in on him. For a skinny guy, he sure was fast!

He saw a sign of a restaurant on the next building and immediately slipped inside, leaving his umbrella by the doorway. He took full advantage of his size and easily snuck past the many customers and waiters in his way. He paused at the foot of the stairs and saw his pursuer already by the door. Trying not to yelp, he rushed up the stairs and decided to lose him on the second floor.

If the guy was that persistent, then he wasn't going to make it any easier for him.

Once on the second floor, he made sure he bumped into every single waiter, especially the ones with a dish or two in their hands. If there wasn't a waiter in his way, he would 'accidently' bump into an occupied table and let the food fly to goodness knows where. To make one last obstacle, he spotted one waiter holding a steaming hot stew on his tray and continuously ran around him until the worker got dizzy and dumped the hot stew on a big man's head seated just nearby.

Sealand vaguely saw the waiter apologizing profusely to the man (and who would wear a scarf inside a restaurant?) before going up the last flight of stairs next to the restroom that led to the building's rooftop.

When he pushed open the door, the heavy rain immediately went to wet his face. He let out a soft curse. The rainwater was freezing cold! Still, Sealand braved the harsh cold downpour as he slowly walked across the very wet rooftop. Suddenly, he heard the only door to the floor open and he stopped. His legs refused to move anymore from the numbing cold and the micro-nation could make out the approaching frame of teenager.

The persistent guy shouted something to him, but he didn't need to listen – he was probably trying to coax him into giving him the feather.

"No way!" he cried back, gripping onto the feather tightly in his hands. "I'm not letting you have the feather!"

Then, a cold wind blew harshly on the rooftop and Sealand had to grip onto the rail behind him to keep him balanced. A rail… He paled at the sudden realization that he was actually closer to the edge of the building than he wanted.

At this distance, he could hear the teenager's voice more clearly. "Hold on!" he called out to him, and Sealand could tell that he was actually worried about him. He dared to go against the rain just to come and get the micro-nation out of the dangerous situation he placed himself in; he's a strange human.

Or maybe it was all a ploy to get the feather from him. "N-No! S-Stay back!" he shouted at the teenager, ignoring just how shaky his voice became. "You just want the feather for free, d-don't you?"

If the guy ever heard him, he gave no reply as he only stepped closer. When he was finally within reach of the feather, Sealand closed his eyes… and suddenly felt a warming embrace. What?

He opened his eyes and found himself around the teenager's arms, watching him sigh. The human let go of him after a moment and he suddenly shivered at just how cold it was outside. He only realized then that he didn't wear a jacket that day until he felt something warm hang over his shoulders.

Sealand looked and found the teenager shivering in the rain without an umbrella and his jacket. Which the young nation was wearing instead. He stared at him in confusion. "W-What are you doing?"

The teenager just smiled at him, his shoulders shaking. "Is it warm enough for you?"

For a moment, Sealand couldn't say anything. He just tried to run away from this human and make it damn difficult for him to follow. Even then, this guy just gave him his jacket and asked about his own wellbeing; he didn't seem to care whatever happened to himself. He… wasn't a bad guy after all. If he was being honest, the real bad guy here was Sealand himself.

He bowed his head, refusing to believe those were tears in his eyes, and nodded. He jerked his head right back up, though, when he felt something move from underneath the jacket. A strange rabbit popped out from the collar and began to snuggle the young nation's face. "Mokona will warm you up, too!"

It was a rabbit. That could _talk_.

Beside him, the teenager just smiled as if it was perfectly normal to see a talking rabbit. "That's Mokona," he said. Was that the weird rabbit's name? He couldn't see any sharp teeth (heck, he couldn't spot a snout) but he still wondered if it could bite him. As if hearing his thoughts, the human muttered, "Don't worry – Mokona won't hurt you."

At that, the rabbit—Mokona snuggled more into his face. "Syaoran's telling the truth. Mokona will warm you up nice and cozy!"

The micro-nation just stared at the white creature hugging his face, until he realized something in the weird rabbit's sentence. "Your name's Syaoran?"

The teenager—Syaoran nodded before pointing the way back into the building. "Let's get back inside. You must have been cold without a jacket on."

"What about you?" Sealand asked, looking up at his hypocrisy. "Aren't _you_ cold without your jacket?"

He expected the teenager to retort something back at him, but he just smiled. "I'll be alright."

They slowly walked across the slippery rooftop in silence while Sealand thought for a moment. He really was nice, nicer than any human he met. Only Latvia, Sweden or Finland could be this nice in comparison. And England was still a jerk. He looked at the feather still in his hands and glanced at the kind human walking beside him. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe someone _did_ need this feather. He didn't look like he'd lie to a kid anyway.

Quietly, Sealand pulled on Syaoran's shirt and the human looked at him, curious. Still not meeting his eye, he offered up the feather and muttered, "You said someone important to you needed this, right?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

He was about to take the feather from the micro-nation when a strong wind blew on the rooftop. Sealand felt the human hugging him again even as the micro-nation shouted, "Oh no! The feather!"

Sealand watched the feather flutter with the wind as it was swept across the rooftop. Immediately, the human ran after it, grabbing onto thin air repeatedly as the feather remained out of his reach. The young nation's eyes grew wide in fear. Syaoran was getting closer and closer to the edge without the teenager realizing it until he—

"Syaoran!!" Sealand cried out just as the human jumped out of the building for the feather. He ran for the rail as soon as he saw the gravity pull the teenager down when he felt strong hands keeping him from leaning out the rail. He turned back and saw Prussia and Spain holding his arms. He gritted his teeth (and fine, he was crying), shouting at them, "Let go of me!"

But the albino nation just said, "Relax, little guy! Don't worry about that human."

Spain nodded beside him and added, "He'll be fine, you'll see."

The young nation was about to retort that how could he relax when the human just jumped off the building because of… him when he heard a familiar laugh coming from the road below. Sealand finally looked down below and saw America holding onto the unharmed Syaoran securely. He heard the nation cry out, "The hero saves the day once again!"

Behind Sealand, Spain called out, "Is he okay?"

The American laughed aloud again and replied, "Of course!" He wasn't a hero for nothing!

Sealand just stared as he saw two more humans approach Syaoran. They looked like they knew the teenager since they talked for a while and had smiles on their faces (well, the blonde one smiled; the other guy just looked grouchy). Quietly, the young nation sighed.

Humans were very strange.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go! Man, long chapter is long =3=

Two chapters left! Hope you've enjoyed so far!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

**A/N: **This is where the rating kicks in, watch out!**  
**

* * *

The streetlights were already lit when they finally headed back to England's house. The other people on the street seemed to stay clear of the rowdy group as they made their way in the night. America stared intently at the smiling rabbit on the big guy, Kurogane's shoulder. "Hey, there's a rabbit on your shoulder!" he pointed out, pointing at the thing on his shoulder. It had an earring too!

Kurogane just snorted while the fat bunny turned to look at him. "Mokona is not a rabbit! Mokona is Mokona!"

While the tall guy called Fai laughed, America let out a soft "Whoa…" The rabbit could talk, too!

Beside him, Prussia wondered if Gilbird could talk, too. Spain just cooed at Romano, saying how cute Mokona was. Then, the Italian kicked him on the shin and the Spaniard added that his _tomate rojo_ was cuter. That earned him a jab on the ribs.

Walking up front of the group, the nice guy, Syaoran, shared his umbrella with Sealand. America rather thought he should be up front instead. He was the hero after all, and heroes take the lead!

They were still rather disorderly, lost in their own business, even as Syaoran knocked on the door. Everyone eventually quieted down, though, when a girl the nations never saw before opened the door instead of England. The albino nation and the Spaniard, in particular, gawked. Since when did England invite _cute girls_ over?

The nations stared as the girl talked to Syaoran and Fai openly. They looked like they knew each other well enough and… Prussia shared a devious smile with Spain as he pointed at a certain detail. The human boy and girl were holding hands! How cute! The Spaniard giggled on his side while the albino nation whistled at them. "Get a room, you two!"

As if on cue, France, followed by England, was behind the girl and looked at the blushing two with sparkling eyes, sighing, "Ah, l'amour…"

The two finally understood their jeers and immediately let go, apologizing to each other. "I-I'm sorry! I was just…"

"No, no! That was, um…"

The tall human began to laugh and America laughed along with him. The albino nation continued to whistle at them while the Spaniard cooed about them being cute to Romano who preferred to look elsewhere. The big black-haired guy just snorted.

Then, before the Trio could tease them any further, England sighed. "Everyone, just get in. And don't forget to wipe your shoes."

~oOoOoOo~

"And that's how I saved the day!"

With that, the annoying American jumped up from the couch to show a balled fist and used the coffee table as support with Mokona pointing at the ceiling on his shoulder. England had to force him back down before he could break the poor table. His other guests were just as disorderly: Spain was hugging Romano, who was jabbing him by the elbow. Prussia and France were surrounding poor Sakura with questions. She was smiling at them, and she didn't seem too uncomfortable at least. Fai just laughed as he leaned on a wall while Kurogane crossed his arms at them.

Syaoran and the others have been telling England of what happened ever since they left his house in search of the feather. Of course, Prussia and America told their own 'awesome' and 'heroic' versions but at least they weren't too far off from what Syaoran told him.

England sent him and Sealand to clean themselves up moments ago before they could catch a cold. As he watched France now coming onto the smiling Fai, he thought Syaoran watched enough of these moronic actions. He came up to the boy and said, "Go and return Sakura her feather quickly before these idiots get any worse."

Slowly, Syaoran nodded and went to get Sakura away from Prussia. England didn't know what to think when France whistled at them with Prussia hollering, "Go for it!"

Then, just as they left, Prussia announced, "Hey, we didn't go pub-hopping today!" The little guy, Syaoran, and his group totally made them miss their chance to drink the night away. That wasn't very awesome.

From the couch, Spain cried out, "That's right!"

England glared at the albino nation and then softened at the Spaniard (Romano was glaring at him as if to say, "Try anything to stupid Spagna first and consider yourself in a ditch") as he snapped, "There is no way I'm letting you bloody pillocks destroy my streets with your alcoholic frenzy!" He was still haunted by the memory of what happened when he let them in one pub that one time… He shuddered.

But Prussia wouldn't have that. Then, he remembered. "There's whisky in the cellar!" He knew that, of course, because he sneaked into that cellar not too long ago when he played hide-and-seek with England, it wasn't because he was hiding from the Brit after breaking-and-entering into his house again.

"Is there sake in that cellar, too?" Kurogane asked him, one brow raised. Prussia blinked for a moment. Sake was… Japan's version of whisky, right? He saw some bottles that had Japan's letterings down there too, now that he thought about it.

The albino nation nodded at him with a grin. "Sure!" His memory was so awesome that day!

England was about to scold at them when he thought Fai asked him something. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Fai just smiled at him. "I asked if it's alright with you that France and I go get some drinks from your kitchen."

The Brit waved at them, still distracted. "Sure, sure. Go right ahead." With that, he went back to shouting at Prussia and Spain for starting a sprint race to his cellar and off to destroy his house with their alcoholic madness.

France set off his gentlemanly charm as he showed the still smiling Fai into the kitchen. They were well away from the noisy nations in the other room and all alone in the kitchen. He checked out the wide table in the middle of the kitchen while Fai made himself busy with the refrigerator and unknowingly showed his rather curvy buttocks to the French. He grinned. He found himself a very good catch.

Then, Fai looked at him with those blue eyes and asked, "So tell me, Francis: should I be calling you France instead?"

France was about to lull him about his country of love when he finally interpreted the human's words. "W…W-What…?"

The human smiled at him as he continued, standing back up, "All of Arthur-san's acquaintances here seem to have other, more genuine names that correspond to the names of the countries in this world, as I later confirmed in Arthur-san's world map. Or should I say England?"

The French gaped at him, still in shock. "H-How did you…?"

"—Figure it out?" Fai finished for him, sitting on a nearby high chair with a bottle in his hand. He busied himself into opening the bottle as he continued, "Well, it wasn't easy. If it weren't for Antonio-san calling Gilbert-san Prussia that time, I wouldn't have realized. Then again, you all don't call each other by their human names automatically, do you?"

France was still staring at him when he remembered Fai's question to England earlier. "…How long did you know?"

Fai poured a good amount of a certain red liquid on a glass, replying, "To be honest, that one time was just a guess. England-san confirmed it for me when he didn't wonder at why I regarded a country instead of you." Then, he took a small sip and instantly he hummed, trying to whistle. "My, this is good juice! Would you like some?"

For a moment, France blinked when Fai switched from telling him of his discovery about their real identities to complimenting a rather familiar juice. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the brand on the wine bottle (it was a wine bottle, of course!) and he curved a smile.

"That isn't juice, mon ami. That is Châteauneuf-du-Papes wine, the most famous of the Côtes du Rhône wine." He graciously took the bottle from Fai, asking, "May I?"

Fai smiled at him as if in understanding. "It'll be my pleasure." With that, he followed France as they brought the bottle with them to the room with the other nations.

When they arrived, France exclaimed, "Mon cher Angleterre, I didn't know you were so fond of my wine~!"

England stopped in his telling Romano that throwing vases shouldn't be made a sport – he got a hot glare for the effort and barely stopped the next vase from breaking on his face – and stared at the wine bottle in horror. How did they find _that_? Beside him, Fai was already sipping a glass of the traitorous liquid. Now he remembered. Partly.

"Give me that!" The Brit stomped his way across the room to take the wine bottle away but it was too late.

Romano smirked at him as he looked at the breakable wine bottle. "So the uptight Brit still has secrets behind him, huh?" This should be a good story to tell Feliciano. Maybe he should get his mafia to dig some more dirt on the Brit.

Suddenly, Spain slammed open the door, an already half-empty bottle in his hand (England imagined that the nation already downed at least two bottles while he was in his cellar). He immediately went to Romano, who quickly cursed at him for smelling of whisky, as he dragged the kicking Italian and himself to the couch, a devilish smile on his face. The Spaniard's face wasn't red yet, England observed, but he knew a dark plan formulating when he saw one.

Then, Fai had a tray of whisky-filled glasses on one hand and a bottle of sake on the other. When did he leave the room for those? "Whisky anyone?"

Immediately, Prussia rushed to snag a glass for himself. He drank the liquid in two gulps and sighed with content. "Alrightee then!" he shouted, raising his empty glass, "Let's parta~y!"

Mokona bounced across the room and towards Prussia, exclaiming, "Mokona loves parties the most!"

Any proper gentleman would know by then that he was beaten and England just watched in dismay at the stirring chaos around him. Prussia and Mokona shared a few drinks together (Mokona could drink? Really?) before starting an argument about who was more awesome.

He immediately didn't want to look any further once Spain forced the now flushed Romano to lie down on the couch. He made a mental note to clean that couch thoroughly when America pouted at him, whining, "Engl~and! Where's the TV?" He was bored and never did like the taste of whisky; he preferred beer, the Budweiser's kind. Plus, he was bored.

There, England snapped, "No, you're not allowed to watch any more DVDs on my telly! Not after you made a mess of my collections last week." He had them alphabetically arranged one boring morning when the irritating American visited him that day and left the room a total pigsty.

Then, he heard a hauntingly familiar voice by the door.

"Would you like some vodka?"

England turned and gawked. It was _Russia_. Offering _Syaoran_ a bottle of vodka. "Rus—Ivan?!" He didn't even see either of them come in! The Russian heard his shout, but just smiled at him.

He promptly placed his palm over his face. "Oh dear god, no…"

As if to drag him down further, Prussia wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pressing the whisky bottle on the cheek, as he exclaimed, "Thanks, England! You brought the pub right to us!" With that, he gave the passengers – namely, Gilbird and Mokona – on his head a ride around the room and bumped into Kurogane a second time, who outright cursed at them again for nearly spilling his sake.

Christ, he must be dreaming. England was staring at the rapidly accumulating bottles of his whisky on the floor, thinking how he was going to explain the damages to his boss the next morning, when he saw a flurry of Fai in front of him and—

England almost choked as his mouth was filled with a strangely delicious liquid. Nevertheless, he began to drink. His stomach slowly burned and the Brit sighed with content when the bottle removed itself from his lips. Hazily, he saw Fai smile at him. "Don't be shy now, England. Enjoy yourself!" The smirking human then handed him over the nearly empty bottle of whisky and went off to serve more bottles.

Hm, perhaps Fai could use some help. England's lips curved to a sly smile as he remembered his black apron over in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please, please, please! don't drink alcohol until you're of legal age! **Or at least, have someone older than you be there to share the blame, if any ;)

It's finally up! Internet was out for so long, I wasn't sure when I could continue these twin stories D: And since I'm not sure when this online connection would last, I'm going to upload the last chapter later today too.

As always, your appreciation to these twin stories are luv'd!!

Quick note on Translation:

_tomate rojo _(Sp) - red tomato


	7. Chapitre 7

**Of Strange Travelers and Stranger Nations**

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. Canada was sure of it.

He tried calling on England's cellphone to tell the Brit that he would be visiting the next day, but nobody answered. He tried the house number and finally got a response by the second call. But… Canada still shivered when he remembered hearing only gibberish (that suspiciously had a British accent, mind you) and distinctive shouts from the background. He hoped his guess on those voices were wrong.

He sincerely hoped those voices didn't belong to France and _Russia_.

Canada hugged Kumajirou tighter as he walked up to England's house. It was still raining out so he couldn't see anything from the outside; there was no broken glass, at least. He knocked on the door, still distracted with his thoughts. America said he wanted to take a break from managing all the problems caused by the recession ("My economy's already taking a U-turn!" "Brother, you still look pale" "Hahaha! A burger can fix anything!"), meaning he could be anywhere. Which included England's house.

He was busy thinking of how England would react to that that he didn't notice the door opening until a friendly but unfamiliar voice said, "Yes?"

The Canadian jerked, almost letting go of Kumajirou in his shock. He stared wide-eyed as the door was opened, not by the familiar thick-browed Brit, but by a mysterious human girl with sparkling green eyes and a smile that almost calmed his nerves. Almost. "W-Who are you…?"

The girl smiled at _him_, _at _him, as if she could _actually see him_! Canada could hardly believe it. "My name is Sakura, one of Arthur-san's guests. Oh, sorry," she added, her smile turning to a concerned frown. "You must have been expecting Arthur-san, right? Fai-san said he was still sleeping, so he couldn't answer the door. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"N-No!" he stuttered in an oddly loud voice, though really it was in normal volume for any other human. "I-I'm sorry for barging in like this. Arthur must be busy, so I'll just…"

Canada was already turning to leave when they heard a loud scream coming from inside the house. It was England's voice. Like he'd been scared the life out of him. The Canadian froze, very scared himself. England was rarely scared, almost never. For him to sound so… He paled at what could possibly pull _that_ off.

"Arthur-san!" the human, Sakura, cried as she looked down the hallway. Another human, a boy with a mess of brown hair, was already running across the hallway and towards the scream. The human girl glanced at the still shaken Canadian as she said, "Um, well, please make yourself at home." She was still glancing nervously at the far end of the hallway when she made way for him to enter.

Canada only stared at the foggy window, still standing outside, when Kumajirou began to move around his arms. It was very wet outside and it didn't like getting its fur wet. It'd rather be near the noisy people than get its fur wet.

The person holding it (who was this again?) still wasn't moving and it had to nibble a bit on his jacket to get his attention. Canada eventually noticed his bear (uh, was it his bear?) tugging him by the jacket. Was it encouraging him to go inside the house? The morning cold wind finally convinced him and he muttered a quick _"Pardon my intrusion" _before entering England's house.

No sooner had he come in, the human girl made a run for the room where England's scream came from and Canada realized that the scream had turned to death threats. What on earth was happening? He followed Sakura into the room. He stared to gape at the confusion and finally did let go of Kumajirou.

England was yelling at a pale France, shouting of how in the world the naked nation managed to doze off on top of him. A stray blanket graciously covered said naked nation, though he didn't look too good. The fuming Brit was also wearing a black apron over his pants. Over there by the coffee table, Romano and Spain remained very snug, hugging like that, while a big intimidating man covered them with another blanket. His snoring brother, meanwhile, was lying _atop_ the coffee table with Prussia drooling on the floor, Gilbird and a strange rabbit sleeping over him.

As Canada watched the same human boy from earlier trying to calm England down while Sakura tended to the groaning (and still naked) France, he muttered, "W-What… what just happened here?"

"They couldn't handle all that whisky!" a smiling voice replied from behind him, which made the poor nation squeak. He quickly turned and found a smiling resemblance of France only without the hairy chin. And that he looked much younger than the older nation. The tall blonde man was wearing the white apron over him, and he distinctly smelled of breakfast.

"Are you Matthew Williams, by any chance?" the man asked before Canada could ask who the human was. When the stunned nation nodded, the man smiled widely at him. "I knew it! Gilbert-san really described you perfectly despite being drunk last night."

He blinked. Why would Prussia…?

"Oh, I'm sorry," the human added, most likely at his dumbfounded face. "My name's Fai, the boy over there—" he pointed at the human giving poor England a glass of water "—his name's Syaoran-kun. You already met Sakura-chan." He then pointed to the girl trying to jostle poor France awake, though he looked sicker than ever because of that. "And that big guy over there's—"

The big guy who skillfully avoided the many bottles on the floor called out, "It's Kurogane!" Canada let out a small yelp. Even without those piercing eyes directed at him, he felt intimidated by the human more and more.

Beside him, Fai smiled wanly. "Ah, don't worry about Kuro-tan," he stage-whispered to the nation. "He won't bite. At least, not without warning…"

"At least, _what?_" The scary big man glared death at the still laughing blonde man, and began a chain of reactions.

The strange rabbit suddenly woke up from where it was lying on Prussia and exclaimed, "Fai-san and Kurogane-san are such good friends!" The outburst awoke the sleepy American who suddenly lost balance and fell off the coffee table and onto the snoozing Prussia, who cursed outright at the wake-up call, with the poor Gilbird barely flying out on time. The little bird later landed on the sleeping Romano's face, who suddenly cried out curses in Italian. The Spaniard sleeping beside him mumbled something and just hugged the volatile Italian closer.

And England was still yelling at the suffering France for traumatizing everyone with his all-skin attire.

As Canada remained to stare at the chaos, half-ignoring the bear clawing on his pants, Fai just patted on his shoulder with a smile. "Breakfast sounds good right about now, huh? Why don't you help me make some?"

~oOoOoOo~

England sat on his chair by the porch, sipping a warm cup of ginger tea. He was watching the rain pour down from underneath an extension of his roof, keeping him dry from the downpour. He preferred to enjoy a few moments of peace away from the groaning nations with hangovers. Honestly, he already played nice and served _his_ whisky on glasses last night and the nations still had the indecency to drink straight from the bottles.

They were barbarians, all of them. Especially that blasted frog France.

Now, they had to suffer from head-splitting headaches and dry throats. It was nice of Fai and Canada to make them breakfast – the pancakes were especially fluffy – and most of them were almost back on their feet. Syaoran and Sakura helped a lot of them move to the table. Kurogane kept things under control as England had a small headache as well and couldn't shout as much (the consequence from yelling at France that morning proved that).

America and Prussia went to brew some of that infernal coffee while they left France to moan in the sitting room. Spain and Romano switched to sleeping off the morning in the guestroom so there won't be much destruction around his house anytime soon. Although, he hadn't seen Sealand at all since last night, he wondered where he went off to this time. Meanwhile, Russia was nowhere to be seen though Fai told him he left already. Another trouble gone.

From behind, England heard the door open and four pairs of steps make their way out to the porch, stopping just before he could see them. The nation didn't look back to see to whom those steps belonged to, but he could already guess. He smiled on his teacup.

"So you're going, then?" he asked after a sip.

"Yes," Syaoran confirmed, determination clear on his voice. England's brows furrowed even as the smile remained. It might be covered with utter obnoxiousness and pure tomfoolery, but America also had that tone on his voice. Always. The nation quickly shook his head before he could delve further into those thoughts, and act more of an old man.

Finally, England turned to find Syaoran and his group wearing the same clothes as when they arrived into his world. It wasn't very long ago (really, it was only yesterday that they arrived), but he thought that he would sorely miss their company. "Care to stay a bit longer for a cup of tea, at least?"

With a shake of his head, Syaoran replied, "Thank you for the offer, Arthur-san, but we really need to get going. There are still more feathers to be had in other worlds." Beside him, Sakura nodded with an encouraging smile.

Wearily, England returned the smile. He just couldn't stay depressed when she smiled like that. He stood up and offered Syaoran a hand, saying, "Well then, Syaoran, it was a pleasure meeting you and everyone else."

He smiled and took the nation's hand, shaking it firmly. "Thank you, Arthur-san, for letting us stay in your house. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Oh, no. No trouble at all." Though he wished his fellow nations were the same. "So then," he continued after letting go, "how do you plan on heading off to the next world? As I recall, you seemed to have fallen from the sky."

At that, Syaoran, Sakura and Fai smiled at once with Kurogane looking intently at the beaming white creature on his shoulder. Syaoran looked at the bunny creature as well and muttered, "Mokona?"

Said bunny nodded cheerfully and began to glow, much to the Brit's surprise. He continued to stare when Mokona floated up the raining sky. "M-Mokona?"

As beams of light began to emanate from its body, Mokona exclaimed, "Mokona Modoki can't wait to move! Let's goooooo~!!!" With that, it shifted in midair and out sprouted wings from its back. A magic circle formed soon after and the beams of light began to tangle themselves around Syaoran and the rest.

England was stunned at the sudden burst of magic. So _Mokona_ of all things was their key for transportation, he wouldn't have guessed it.

As the light further enveloped them, Syaoran and Sakura smiled at him. "If we come back to this country, we'll come and visit!" Syaoran called out to him. "Definitely!"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Arthur-san!" Sakura told him with bright eyes. "Please thank Francis-san for me as well!"

Not knowing what else to do, England waved at them weakly and nodded. "I will."

Syaoran, Sakura and Fai smiled their farewell to him with Kurogane nodding at him in acknowledgement before the whole group disappeared into a ball of colorful light, which Mokona later swallowed and departed into the magic circle with its cry echoing, "_Wheee~!!!"_

And just like that, they were gone. England blinked once and even rubbed his eyes to make sure. The rain suddenly stopped, as if it went with the group. He looked down to his garden and it was already busy with pixies fluttering everywhere and greeting each other. Some of them waved at him and he waved back with a small smile.

So everything was back to normal.

"Hey, jerk England!"

Well, not quite. Things weren't so normal for a nation in the first place.

As England steeled himself to face the little terror that was Sealand, the micro-nation yelled at him, "What did you do with Syaoran and those other people?"

What? Had Sealand been watching? "What are you talking about, Sealand? I've been on the porch this whole time."

But the micro-nation was upset beyond reason. "Then what happened to Syaoran and the girl and-and…" He paused for a moment to gather himself and hurriedly announced, "You scared them off with those thick eyebrows of yours, didn't you?"

"What? I did no such thing! I was only—"

"Hey, was that bunny floating just now?" America peered in, a cup of coffee in his hand and, undoubtedly, a hamburger on the other.

England glared at him. "Now, don't you start as well! Really!" And just when Syaoran and the others left him in a good mood too.

"What? The talking rabbit could float, too?" Sealand gasped.

The American nodded, taking a bite of his hamburger. "Wayme Tony imviteb dem ober?" he suggested in mid-chew. "I thaw fwathesh of might, too."

The older nation groaned as the younger nations began to ruin his morning. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you stupid prat…"

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, it's finally done :")

Thank you! Merci! Gracias! Grazie! Спасибо! so much for staying with the twin stories to the end! I may not have replied on all the comments but I have read them all and appreciate every last one of them ^^

I am thinking of a sequel-that-isn't-because-it-happened-at-the-same-time kind of thing (and it'll be twin stories too), but I'm not making any promises as of now. The plots are hanging out with the clouds right now. Still, London wasn't the only place in the world that rained...

Lastly, I leave a small translation on what the mouth-full American said (and if you figured it out already, you're awesome :D):

"Maybe Tony invited them over? I saw flashes of light, too."


End file.
